International Love
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Nathan Seville makes his music debut. story is better than summary, R&R if you want to. Rated T for provocative lyrics.


**Authors Note: **This is the second song-fic I've written in a long time, and this time I'm including the OC of Stellaluna, who belongs to Foreteller of Three, and this is the musical debut of a certain big bat of mine. Also will feature my newest OC Kris Seville, who has since been in only one story so far.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and Stellaluna belongs to Foreteller of Three. And the song involved was originally performed by Pitbull and Chris Brown.

* * *

><p><strong>International Love.<strong>

Nathan was a bit jittery today, and why wouldn't he be, this being his first on stage performance since his many years with the Seville's. Add on top of that the fact that he was singing for his girlfriend Stellaluna, and his younger sister Kris and he was just about ready to run away from this, "Alvin, how did I let you talk me into this?" Nathan asked, as Alvin chuckled and got into his red blazer, "Because, I've heard you rapping in the bathroom and I think you're awesome, you need to use your talent dude, and what better way to use it than this?" Alvin asked, as the huge bat sighed, "Yeah, and make a proper fool of myself." At this point, the curtains began to open, and Nathan's brothers were playing their instruments, causing Nathan to pick up his headset microphone and start off the song.

"_You can't catch me boy,_

_I'm overseas at about a 100g's for sho'_

_Don't test me boy,_

_Cuz I rap with the best for sho'_

_305 till the death of me,_

_Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me,_

_But for now forget about that,_

_Blow the whistle baby you're the referee." _Nathan rapped, as Alvin slid into the spotlight and took up the chorus.

"_You put it down like New York City,_

_I never sleep._

_Wild like Los Angeles,_

_My fantasy._

_Hotter than Miami,_

_I feel the heat._

_Ohh, Miss International Love,_

_Ohh, Miss International Love." _Alvin sang this out to the crowd, as Nathan took up the next verse of the song, taking the time to wink in the direction of his girlfriend.

"_I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere, (everywhere?) everywhere,_

_I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere._

_I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce,_

_And places on the globe I didn't know existed,_

_In Romania she pulled me to the centre and said "Nate, you can have me and my sister"_

_In Lebanon yeah the women are the bomb,_

_And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet._

_Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat." _Nathan smiled as Alvin again took up the chorus, doing a special dance similar to Chris Brown's.

"_You put it down like New York City,_

_I never sleep._

_Wild like Los Angeles,_

_My fantasy._

_Hotter than Miami,_

_I feel the heat._

_Ohh, Miss International Love,_

_Ohh, Miss International Love."_ Alvin spun around and "passed" the song back to Nathan, who was now getting into the song itself, doing a bit of a dance.

"_Down in D.R. they're looking for Visa's_

_I ain't talking credit cards, if you know what I mean!_

_En Cuba la costa esta dura,_

_But the women get down, if you know what I mean._

_In Colombia, the women got everything on,_

_with some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen_

_In Brazil, they're freaky with big old boobs and their thongs, blue, yellow and green!_

_In L.A. tengo la Mexicana,_

_In New York, tengo la Boricua_

_Besitos para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!_

_Y en Miami, tengo cualquiera!" _Nathan spun and actually jumped into the air, swooping over the crowd of the audience as Alvin once again took up the chorus.

"_You put it down like New York City,_

_I never sleep._

_Wild like Los Angeles,_

_My fantasy._

_Hotter than Miami,_

_I feel the heat._

_Ohh, Miss International Love,_

_Ohh, Miss International Love." _Alvin then took up the bridge of the song, as Nathan picked Stellaluna up into a dance up in the air.

"_There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby,_

_So don't ever change,_

_I crossed the globe when I'm with you baby!"_ Alvin then looked up and noticed that Nathan was bringing Stellaluna down to the stage, a special upbeat dance being performed as the red clad chipmunk chuckled to himself, continuing with the chorus again.

"_You put it down like New York City,_

_I never sleep._

_Wild like Los Angeles,_

_My fantasy._

_Hotter than Miami,_

_I feel the heat._

_Ohh, Miss International Love,_

_Ohh, Miss International Love._

_You put it down like New York City,_

_I never sleep._

_Wild like Los Angeles,_

_My fantasy._

_Hotter than Miami,_

_I feel the heat._

_Ohh, Miss International Love,_

_Ohh, Miss International Love." _As Alvin finished with this, Nathan took Stellaluna into a kiss, right there on the stage, and the crowd roared into applause for the two. A little while after the performance everybody went home, Nathan, Stellaluna and Kris all went straight to bed on the ceiling roost, and everyone else went to bed as well.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>I know this probably wasn't the best song-fic ever, but I just thought I'd upload a story that was of my own imagination. That and I want to see how you guys and girls out there feel about Nathan Seville singing.<p>

So anyway I hope you liked it, and drop a review/comment by clicking the doubly doo below.


End file.
